La unión de nuestras vidas
by mariaazul
Summary: Esta historia va de George y Mel, un Gryffindor y una Slytherin. Después de la gran guerra George queda destrozado tras la perdida de su hermano Fred, y Mel obligada a estar en el lado oscuro por un secreto que ella aun desconoce. Ellos son obligados a estar juntos para siempre ¿Surgirá amor u odio de esta unión ? Te odio por lo que eres / Yo no puedo amar, no tengo corazón
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

* * *

Todo había acabado Harry Potter había acabado con Voldemort, mucho habían caído de ambos bandos, muchas familias habían quedado destrozadas.

Se respiraba tranquilidad en el gran comedor, los pocos supervivientes estaban todos reunidos allí juntos con los cadáveres de sus seres queridos, la enfermera juntos con unos pocos alumnos que la estuvieron ayudando a atender a los heridos en la guerra ahora repartían mantas y té caliente.

En una zona apartada del gran comedor estaban reunidos toda la familia Weasley junto con Harry, Hermione, Luna y Neville, todos estaban reunidos formando un círculo alrededor de los cadáveres de Fred y los Lupin que habían perdido la vida en esta guerra. La familia Weasley estaba destrozada por la muerte de Fred, El más afectado de todos era George ya que para el Fred no solo era su hermano gemelo sino también era su otra mitad y todavía no entendía como había perdido a su hermano.

-George, George hijo...- dijo Molly llamando a su hijo pero este no le hacía caso ya que estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Tomad-dijo un alumno que se había acercado a ellos con unas mantas y té caliente.

-Gracias muchacho- dijo Arthur con tristeza en el rostro cogiendo lo que el muchacho les ofrecía, cuando cogió las mantas y el té el chico se fue.

Arthur repartió las mantas y el té caliente entre todos, pero cuando llego a George, este todavía estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-hijo, toma, cógelo -dijo Arthur entregándole a George la manta y el té pero este no se los cogió, solo murmuraba cosas que Arthur no llegaba a entender.

Entonces Arthur se acerco más a su hijo para poder llegar a entender lo que su hijo estaba murmurando.

\- se ha ido, no está- susurraba George todo el rato mientras que no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de su hermano gemelo.

-George...- dijo el padre mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo.

Arthur se sentó al lado de su hijo y le abrazo, al principio George le rechazaba pero a los pocos segundos rompió a llorar y se abrazo a su padre con fuerza, se puso a gritar que no entendía como Fred podía haber muerto, su padre le abrazo mas fuerte mientras el también rompía a llorar en silencio, todos los de alrededor también lo hicieron , Ginny se abrazo a su madre llorando , Ron se abrazo a Percy los dos llorando, Bill a su mujer Fleur que estaba sentada llorando al lado de Molly , Hermione y Harry se abrazaron llorando y luna y Neville también.

A los poco minutos todos se calmaron un poco.

Arthur le acerco el té a su hijo.

\- Tómatelo, te sentirás mejor - dijo Arthur a su hijo, sabiendo que era imposible que el té le hiciera sentir mejor, pero por lo menos le calmaría un poco.

-Basta, no me voy a tomar ese estúpido té - dijo George levantándose y alzando la voz.

\- George hijo siéntate - dijo Molly quien estaba abrazado a Ginny que había entrado en estado de shock.

\- No, lo único que me haría sentir mejor es que esto fuera una pesadilla y no una realidad- dijo George alterado a su madre

-basta George, tranquilízate- dijo Arthur levantándose y cogiendo a su hijo del brazo, este cabreado le miro y se soltó del brazo, miro el cadáver de su hermano Fred y se largo corriendo.

* * *

En el pasillo:

George iba por los pasillos sin fijarse por donde iba, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no salió de ellos hasta que no se tropezó con unos escombros que había por el camino. Cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba empezó a mirar a los lados haber si había algo que le sonara, vio unas escaleras y decidió ir por ellas y volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos.

\- "estúpido Voldemort y estúpidos de sus seguidores "-pensaba George mientras se adentraba en otro pasillo.

-"malditos Slytherin, son u...- George fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír a una persona llorar. Intento seguir el sonido aunque se oía muy bajito, según iba andando por el pasillo se oía más fuerte.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo tan atento al sonido que no se dio cuenta que había un reguero de sangre fresca por el suelo hacia una puerta, cuya puerta es en la que se paro.

-"¿este no es el baño de las chicas? "- se pregunto George al ver en la puerta un letrero medio destrozado, fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

George abrió la puerta del baño de las chicas y oyó el llanto aun más fuerte, fuera quien fuera estaba allí dentro.

El baño estaba destrozado. Había agua por todas partes, los grifos estaban rotos y no para de salir agua inundando los lavabos y cayendo el agua al suelo llenándolo de charcos.

Al mirar al suelo se dio cuenta de que había charcos de sangre y según miraba veía cada vez más y guiaban al fondo del baño de donde provenía el llanto. Empezó a seguir el rastro hasta el final del baño donde se encontró una chica sentada en el suelo con las manos llenas de sangre apretándose el estomago, la miro a la cara y la vio llena de manchas de sangre y con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- ehhh... ¿Estás bien?- pregunto George mientras se acercaba a la chica.

La chica al oír la voz se sobresalto y miro a George, e intento secarse los ojos.

-pues no sé, dímelo tu, estoy herida ¿tú qué crees?- dijo la chica con ironía.

\- solo quería ayudar...-dijo George pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-¿y te he pedido ayuda?- pregunto la chica mientras intentaba colocarse.

Al moverse la chica para apoyarse mejor en la pared George descubrió la corbata de la chica y vio que era de Slytherin y se enfureció.

-¿Eres de Slytherin? ¿Entonces para que te iba ayudar? sería un idiota si te ayudara, sois los culpables de todo lo que ha pasado- dijo con odio.

\- pues muy bien, haz lo que quieras, pero deberías agradecerme el haberte salvado la vida antes Weasley- dijo la chica con el rostro cada vez mas blanco.

-eso es mentira, yo no te he visto en mi vida-dijo George

-Ohh, claro que si, ahora los Griffindor son mentirosos- decía la chica intentando colocarse- antes al lado de la biblioteca te he salvado de unos mortifagos, además por tu culpa estoy así- dijo la chica con gesto de dolor apretándose el estomago.

George se quedo pensando en que le debía de estar confundiendo, él durante la guerra no había estado por donde la biblioteca, pero recordó que él se había separado de Fred y su hermano si se dirigió hacia biblioteca, además cerca de ese lugar se encontró el cuerpo de Fred.

-"ese no era yo"- pensó George, miro a la chica- ¿estabas con Fred antes de que muriera?- pregunto a la chica mientras la agarraba y la levantaba.

-¿qué? ¿Está muerto? ¿Entonces tu eres George?- pregunto la chica confundida.

-responde- dijo George harto de que no le respondiera, empujo a la chica contra la pared y se acerco a su cara.

La chica cerró los ojos por el impacto, tenía que salir de allí cada vez estaba más débil. George vio como la cara de la chica se ponía cada vez más blanca pero no le importo, ahora lo único que le importaba era saber quien había matado a Fred.

\- responde - dijo George golpeando con el puño la pared junto a la cara de la chica, ella cerró los ojos por miedo, cuando los volvió abrir vio la cara del chico milímetros del suyo.

-suéltame, me haces daño, no sé lo que paso, lo último que se es que le vi irse corriendo después de que le salvara, suéltame- grito la chica le quedaban ya pocas fuerzas- suéltame por favor- susurro la chica.

George soltó a la chica que tras empujarle para apartarle de ella salió corriendo.

\- espera- dijo George y se quedo mirando el reguero de sangre que estaba dejando la chica a su paso.

Se quedo un rato pensando, no sabía qué hacer-"ella salvo la vida de Fred de esos mortifagos" pensaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza "tengo que ayudarla por Fred "- pensó y salió corriendo del baño siguiendo a la chica, era fácil saber el camino solo tenía que seguir la sangre.

George corrió por el pasillo siguiendo la sangre cuando de repente se oyó un golpe como de algo cayendo al suelo y supo que algo había pasado, corrió hacia el sonido y dio directo a una escaleras, al final de las escaleras pudo distinguir a la chica tirada en el suelo inconsciente y supo que ese había sido el ruido que había oído, la chica se había caído por la escaleras.

Bajo las escaleras rápido y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica, al mirarla vio que no paraba de sangrar del estomago.

Cogió a la chica en brazos, la miro a la cara y vio que aunque la cara estuviera manchada de sangre y de polvo la chica era hermosa pero descarto ese pensamiento al instante. En silencio se dirigió al gran comedor con la chica en brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

George llego a las puertas del gran comedor, cogió a la chica mejor y se dispuso a entrar ya que las puertas estaban media abiertas empujo una de las puertas, le costó bastante ya que pesaba bastante y con la chica en brazos no podía hacer mucha fuerza. Cuándo consigue abrir fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su familia que es donde estaba la enfermera.

-Ayuda-grito el chico mientras corría para llegar a donde estaban, al gritar todo el mundo le miro y se sorprendieron al verle correr con una chica en brazos y desangrándose.

Cuando llego a donde estaba su familia ellos se levantaron y se acercaron a él sorprendidos.

-¿que ha pasado?-pregunto su padre al acercarse con todo la familia, pero al ver que tenia la corbata de Slytherin, miro a su hijo y por un momento le vino la loca idea de que a lo mejor su hijo podía haberle hecho algo a la chica-George tu no habrás...

-Ella ayudo a Fred en la guerra, papa, estuvo con él- dijo George interrumpiendo a su padre - hay que ayudarla.

-¿que pasa?-pregunto la señora Pomfrey acercándose al grupo junto con McGonnagall -ohh, por Merlín-dijo cuando se acerco a ellos y vio a la chica y su estado.

-Esta herida y no para de sangrar-dijo dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

-Ven, vamos a dejarla en una camilla-dijo la enfermera empezaba a caminar y buscando una camilla.

Dejaron a la chica en una camilla que estaba cerca de donde estaban los cuerpos sin vida de Fred y los Lupin. En cuanto la dejaron en la camilla la enfermera se dispuso a curarla, la levanto la camisa y vio una herida muy fea en el estomago, empezó a examinar la herida.

-¿quién es?-pregunto Hermione a George.

-No lo sé, lo único que se de ella es que es de Slytherin y que ayudo a Fred- dijo George sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

-Es Melinda Storm , de Slytherin , es hija de una poderosa familia que son seguidores de Voldemort, por lo que se tiene un hermano pequeño y que le pidió hace unos años pidió ayuda a Dumbledore porque Voldemort quería reclutarla y ella quería proteger a su hermano a toda costa, según me dijo Dumbledore la querían reclutar en el lado oscuro por un don o por algo, me dijo que ella era importante , lo último que supe de ella fue después de la muerte de Dumbledore y era que había sido obligada a ser mortifaga por qué sino acababan con la vida de su hermano - dijo McGonnagall , el grupo se quedo escuchando muy atentos y el que más George.

-pobrecita-dijo Molly mirando a la chica.

La enfermera se levanto de donde la chica u se acerca a McGonnagall le dijo algo al oído y se alejaron un poco para que no oyeran nada .Pero aun habiéndose alejado ellos las oyeron pero hicieron como que si nada para que ellas se dieran cuenta.

-Está muy grave, la herida esta envenenada-. Dijo la enfermera.

-¿pero cómo puede ser?- pregunto McGonnagall, luego se acordó de la familia de la chica-Fueron sus padres, ellos solían llevar una daga envenenada-dijo a la enfermera.

-Intentare hacer un antídoto y mientras le echare una poción en la herida para que deje de sangrar-dijo la enfermera después se despidió de la profesora y se fue rumbo a lo que quedaba de loa enfermería a por la poción.

McGonnagall se volvió acercar a donde estaban todos reunidos.

\- se que habéis escuchado- dijo al ver que hacían como si nada.

-¿porque se lo harían sus padres?-preguntado tímidamente Hermione.

\- por odio, siempre odiaron a su hija por no seguir sus ideales y por qué Voldemort decía que ella era muy importante-dijo McGonnagall.

De repente apareció la enfermera con la poción se agacho a donde estaba Melinda y le empezó a echar la herida, cuando termino la vendo y tapo a la chica con una manta.

-Ahora hay que dejarla descansar, mientras iré a buscar eso- dijo a McGonnagall y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Cuando la enfermera se fue, McGonnagall se fue a hablar con todos los profesores.

-venga hijo sentémonos, ahora lo que ella necesita es descansar-dijo Molly mientras se llevaba a George de donde estaba Mel inconsciente.

Los Weasley se volvieron a sentar junto a los demás. McGonnagall hizo desaparecer los cuerpos y los llevaron a la enfermería, mientras los alumnos que antes habían estado repartiendo té caliente ahora repartían una sopa caliente.

-adiós, hermano-dijo George al ver desaparecer el cuerpo sin vida de Fred, noto que le cayó algo húmedo en la mano y al mirar vio que eran lagrimas no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando junto a él estaba Percy que tenía pinta de haber estado llorando hace poco, Percy le miro, le sonrió con tristeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Uno de los chicos que estaban repartiendo la cena fue a donde estaban ellos y le dio a cada uno sopa.

-Ginny, hija tienes que comer, venga-dijo Molly al ver que su hija todavía seguía ida, la siguió hablando y poco a poco consiguió que su hija comiera.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar desaparecieron los cuencos juntos con los cubiertos. Pasaron unos minutos todo el mundo estaba en silencio cuando de repente apareció McGonnagall.

-venga a dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy duro y necesitáis descansar-dijo hacia todas las personas del gran comedor, a continuación hizo aparecer unos colchones junto con mantas y almohadas para todos.

-no voy a poder dormir-dijo George mirando a Melinda, su madre se acerco a donde él estaba.

-vamos hijo necesitamos descansar, mañana van a ser los entierros y ella necesita descansar-dijo Molly mientras cogía del brazo a George del brazo y empezaba a llevárselo hacia donde estaban los colchones para ellos.

-pero...-dijo George parándose pero su madre le interrumpió.

-nada de peros a descansar, vamos-dijo Molly llevándose a una de los colchones al lado de donde estaban todos los demás Weasley junto con Neville, Harry, Hermione y Luna.

* * *

 **En la biblioteca:**

La señora Pomfrey estaba buscando entre los libros que quedaban de la destrozada sección prohibida, cogió uno y lo empezó a hojear pero a los segundos lo descarto.

-¿donde estará el libro?-preguntó a sí misma.

* * *

 **En el despacho de McGonnagall:**

McGonnagall entro en lo que quedaba de su despacho y fue directa hacia el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore.

-¿profesor?-pregunto no sabía si después de todo lo que había ocurrido no sabía si él seguía allí.

-dime McGonnagall-dijo el profesor Dumbledore que apareció en el cuadro.

-necesito saber todo sobre la alumna Slytherin Melinda Strom-pidió McGonnagall mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.

-ahh...pues..., según me entere esa chica es muy poderosa ella aun no lo sabe, pero estuve investigando hace tiempo y descubrí que sus padres no son sus verdaderos padres ,ella viene de una familia muy poderosa pero los Strom en un momento de debilidad de la familia rapto a Melinda siendo una niña de 4 años y mataron a todos los que quedaban de esa familia , eso es todo lo que se, Minerva ella es muy importante, no puede caer en el bando oscuro , va aparecer un nuevo enemigo y muy poderoso y va a ir a por ella, hay que protegerla , mañana si consigo mas información te la diré, adiós-dijo eso y el profesor desapareció del cuadro.

McGonnagall se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho e intentando idear un plan, al cabo de unos minutos de ver que no se le ocurría nada decidió descansar.

El comedor estaba silencioso, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo aunque a algunos les costara.

* * *

 **En la biblioteca:**

-podría servir-dijo la enfermera después de terminar de hojear un libro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Al día siguiente el gran comedor estaba en silencio todo el mundo se había despertado y ahora estaban desayunando.

* * *

 **En el despacho de McGonnagall** :

Minerva estaba en lo que quedaba de su despacho esperando a que viniera la enfermera, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta.

-¿McGonnagall me querías ver?-pregunto la enfermera al instante de cerrar la puerta.

-si, quería saber el estado de Melinda-dijo la directora mientras que con un gesto le indicaba que se sentara.

-pues, el estado de ella no mejora más bien empeora por momentos, ayer encontré una poción que podría servir pero tarda 5 meses en prepararse-dijo la enfermera.

-¿entonces?-pregunto McGonnagall seria al pensar que la poción iba a tardar tanto entonces la chica en el estado en el que estaba no iba a durar tanto tiempo.

-le daré una poción para parar el avance del veneno y para que pare de sangrar la herida, espero que con eso puedo aguantar el tiempo suficiente para poder darle la otra poción -dijo la enfermera

-muy bien entonces está todo arreglado-dijo Minerva sentándose en la silla de su despacho.

-si, aunque...-empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

Por la puerta entraron tres hombres vestidos de negro.

-con permiso, hola Minerva necesitamos hablar con usted de una alumna suya, ehmm Melinda Storm-dijo uno de los hombres mirando una ficha después de hablar guardo la ficha.

-de acuerdo, hablen-dijo McGonnagall muy seria.

-es una conversación privada-dijo uno de ellos mirando a la enfermera y ella se dio cuenta.

-bueno yo me voy que tengo mucho trabajo por delante-dijo la enfermera mirando a McGonnagall esta asintió con la cabeza y la enfermera se fue.

-muy bien, siéntense y díganme que es lo que quieren-dijo Minerva a la vez que con la mano les indicaba las silla que estaban delante de su escritorio para que se sentaran.

-umm, venimos desde el ministerio mandados por el mismísimo Ministro para llevarnos a Melinda Storm a Azkaban-dijo el que parecía más mayor que fue el que se sentó antes.

-¿porque?-pregunto McGonnagall confundida, sabía que desde el minuto numero uno después de la guerra el ministro había mandado a coger a todos los mortifagos.-ella no es mortifaga.

-su familia es una de las que seguían a Voldemort y ella aunque no lleve la marca es uno de sus seguidores, asique dinos donde la podemos encontrar, sabemos que está aquí con Hogwarts-dijo el del medio muy serio.

-eso va a ser imposible, ella está muy grave y está en la enfermería hospitalizada -dijo McGonnagall mirandolos, el mayor miro al chico que estaba al lado de la ventana y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el chico asintió y desapareció.

-el ministro será informado de inmediato sobre ese asunto, él sabrá que hacer-dijo el hombre mayor.

Esperaron 5 minutos y el chico volvió a aparecer se acercó al hombre mayor y le susurro algo al oído y después volvió a su posición al lado de la ventana.

-muy bien, él ministro nos acaba de ordenar que nos llevemos a la chica a San Mungo y allí se le pondrá 2 aurores que la custodiaran durante las 24 horas hasta que salga de allí después será llevada a Azkaban -dijo el hombre mayor.

-pero...-empezó McGonnagall pero fue interrumpido por el otro auror.

-nada de peros, se acatara las ordenes del Ministro, además la chica es mayor de edad, por lo tanto usted no puede objetar nada-dijo el auror levantándose al igual que su compañero.

-de acuerdo-dijo enfadada mirando a los tres hombres, estos asintieron y se fueron.

Minerva se quedo pensando en que es lo que iba hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Melinda estaba consciente, se encontraba en la enfermería y todavía no sabía cómo había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era salir corriendo por unas escaleras y todo se volvió negro.

-ohh, ya te has despertado-dijo la enfermera que se asomo tras el biombo.

-ehhh, ¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto a la enfermera mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-ohh, no, no se levante, no puede hacer esfuerzos, está en la enfermería ya que el señor George Weasley la encontró inconsciente en el suelo y la llevo corriendo al gran comedor, luego cuando cayó la noche la trajimos aquí para que estuviera más cómoda.

Melinda se quedo en silencio intentando procesar todo e intentaba recordar algo

-voy a buscar a McGonnagall, ahora vuelvo-dijo la enfermera mirándola y después se fue

Melinda se quedo sola mientras procesaba todo.

* * *

 **En el gran comedor:**

En el gran comedor había un gran bullicio hoy serian los entierros, la gente que desgraciadamente había perdido a un ser querido estaban avisando al resto de la familia para que vinieran a los entierros.

La familia Weasley estaban todos reunidos esperando a la hora en la que serian los entierros.

McGonnagall entro por la puerta del gran comedor, fue directa a la plataforma de los profesores y se subió a ella, con un gesto con la mano pidió silencio a toda la gente que se encontraba allí.

-silencio por favor, quería informarles de que los entierros se celebraran por la tarde a las seis de la tarde, luego habrá una reunión aquí donde les comunicaremos unas cosas- dijo y después se bajo de la plataforma, cuando se iba a ir George se acerco a ella.

-profesora McGonnagall ¿te podría hacer una pregunta?-pregunto George a Minerva cuando ella se paro al lado de él.

-dígame señor Weasley ¿Qué quiere?-dijo mirándole.

-quería saber que iba a pasar con Melinda -dijo el chico serio mientras toda su familia se acercaba para saber lo que diría Minerva.

-pues, será llevada a San Mungo y cuando se recupere un poco desgraciadamente será llevada a Azkaban -dijo ella.

-¿Azkaban? ¿Porque?-pregunto Molly

-Han venido unos aurores que según dicen que ella aunque no lleve la marca su familia si, y como son seguidores y ella también aunque fuera obligada se la llevaran-dijo Minerva.

-pobre chica-dijo Molly con pena

-¿y no se puede hacer nada?-pregunto Arthur a Minerva.

-no lo sé...-respondió ella iba a decir algo mas pero en ese momento entro por la puerta la enfermera.

-McGonnagall-la llamó mientras la buscaba con la mirada a la profesora por todo el comedor.

-¿que quieres Pomfrey?-pregunto Minerva asomándose entre la gente.

-ohh, ehhh Melinda se ha despertado-dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-muy bien iré ahora mismo a verla antes de que lo hagan los aurores-dijo Minerva

-¿aurores? ¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto confundida la enfermera.

-venga acompáñeme y se lo voy contando-respondió Minerva.

Las dos se fueron juntas dejando el gran comedor, los Weasley se quedaron allí en silencio esperando la hora de los entierros.

* * *

 **En la enfermería:**

Acababa de entrar McGonnagall y sin dejar decir nada a Melinda con rapidez se puso a explicar todo lo sucedido antes de que entraran los aurores para buscarla.

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto Melinda seria.

-ehhh... si y no podemos impedirlo- respondió Minerva

-muy bien, no me importa que me lleven a Azkaban-dijo fría.

* * *

 **Holaa**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os va gustando?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Al poco rato entraron los aurores en la enfermería para llevarse a Melinda a San Mungo.

-Buenos días ¿Melinda Storm?-Pregunto uno de ellos al no saber si ella todavía se encontraba allí.

-si, aquí -respondió ella detrás de un biombo, los aurores se acercaron al biombo y al apartarlo se encontraron con una joven tumbada en una camilla y con algunas vendas por el cuerpo.

-Hola ¿es usted Melinda Storm?-pregunto el mas mayor.

-si, soy yo ¿Qué quieren?-pregunto ella mirándoles muy seria.

-venimos a llevarla a San Mungo donde estará ingresada hasta que mejore-dijo el hombre

-muy bien-dijo ella fría.

-bien Wink-llamo el más joven

De repente apareció un elfo domestico y se llevo a la chica a San Mungo donde fue llevada a habitación y siendo todo el rato custodiada por 4 aurores.

* * *

 **En la enfermería:**

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Minerva junto con la enfermera.

-¿ya os la habéis llevado?-pregunto Minerva al ver la camilla de la chica vacía.

-si acabamos de llevárnosla y como nuestro traba ya esta echo nos vamos, adiós-dijo el mayor y junto a los otros dos se fue.

En cuanto se fueron, Minerva respiro indignada y frunció el ceño.

-no los soporto-dijo ella.

-tenemos que hacer algo Minerva-dijo la enfermera.

-ya, ya lo sé, intentare idear algo pero será después de los entierros de la tarde-dijo Minerva y después se dio la vuelta y se fue rumbo al gran comedor.

* * *

 **En el gran comedor:**

Todos estaban esperando a que viniera McGonnagall para dar inicio a los entierros, a los pocos minutos entro McGonnagall por la puerta.

-silencio por favor -dijo McGonnagall mientras hacía u gesto con la mano para que se callaran-bien, dirigiros a los jardines que es donde se celebraran los entierros-termino de decir y después se marcho en dirección a los jardines, la gente del comedor empezó a seguirla en silencio.

* * *

 **En los jardines:**

Los cuerpo sin vida de los caídos en la guerra estaban situados en línea y cada uno estaba dentro de una urna de cristal. Los familiares se empezaron a situar donde estaban sus seres queridos caídos. Los Weasley se acercaron hacia donde estaba situada la urda donde estaba su hijo metido y vieron que justo al lado estaban situados los Lupin.

McGonnagall hizo aparecer un estrado y se subió en el, todo el mundo al verlo guardo silencio esperando las palabras de Minerva.

-doy comienzo a los entierros-dijo Minerva con tristeza- hoy por fin todo a acabado, pero hemos perdido a mucha gente querida, pero saber que todos los caídos son héroes y que no han muerto en vano, estén donde estén no querrían vernos tristes, luchemos por el bien reine como los caídos hubiesen querido y ahora pido un minuto de silencio para aquellos que cayeron.

Todo el mundo guardo el minuto de silencio, después del minuto Minerva se volvió a acercar al estrado.

-ahora si queréis decir unas palabras para vuestros seres queridos -dijo después de eso se aparto para que pudieran subir al estrado.

Uno a uno empezaron a subir al estrado para decir una palabras, Harry subió al estrado para dedicar unas palabras por los Lupin y una de las cosas que dijo fue que él se encargaría de cuidar a su hijo después de eso bajo del estrado y George se subió al estrado.

-Bueno, no soy muy bueno en esto, pero sé que Fred no hubiese querido que esto fuera triste por lo cual -dijo y al instante lanzo uno fuegos artificiales que en el cielo hicieron formaron **_" Fred Weasley , siempre estarás en nuestros corazones "_** él se puso a llorar y como pudo continuo-El nos dio risas, alegría, enfados alguna vez pero sobre todo risas, hace unos días se fue mi otra mitad , pero siempre lo tendré en mi corazón, te quiero Fred y te echare de menos-dicho eso bajo y se dirigió hacia su familia que tras escuchar sus palabras estaban llorando.

Después de él subieron los últimos que quedaban. Al terminar McGonnagall subió y dijo que iba hacer desaparecer las urnas a los que quisieran.

Los Weasley estaban situados alrededor de Fred y los Lupin despidiéndose.

-adiós hijo, espérame-dijo Molly agachada tocando con la mano la urna, Arthur hizo aparecer una rosa y la beso se la fue pasando a cada uno de sus hijo también a Hermione, Harry, Neville y Luna, luego se lo pasaron a Molly quien beso la rosa y con una sonrisa puso la flor en la urna , al cabo de unos segundos la rosa traspaso el cristal y quedo encima del cuerpo de Fred luego hicieron lo mismo con los cuerpos de los Lupin después de eso Arthur hizo desaparecer los cuerpo para que aparecieran en el cementerio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Después de que hicieron desaparecer los cuerpos, la gente se dirigió hacia el gran comedor donde McGonnagall los había citado para hablarles de algo.

* * *

 **En el gran comedor:**

McGonnagall estaba junto a los demás profesores se situaron encima del estrado de los profesores a esperar a que viniera toda la gente.

-¿tendremos que buscar a un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no?-pregunto Trelawnei a Minerva.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y empezó a entrar la gente al gran comedor, cuando entro toda la gente McGonnagall se dispuso hablar.

-Bien, como ya estáis todos, empezare-dijo es y después dio unos pasos hacia delante para acercarse mas a la gente-A raíz de los últimos acontecimientos y tal como todo ha acabado no creo que podamos abrir la escuela el próximo año escolar, nos queda reparar la escuela ya que hay demasiados destrozos y nos faltan unos cuantos profesores y ...

-pero en la reparación de la escuela nosotros podríamos ayudar así es probable que se pueda abrir la escuela el año que viene ¿No?-pregunto una alumna de Hufflepuff.

-puede pero...-volvió a ser interrumpida.

-entonces podríamos hacer eso-dijo otro alumno.

-hagamos una lista para que se apunte quien quiera ayudarnos a reparar la escuela -dijo la chica y hizo aparecer un papel donde escribió la lista y después la puso en la puerta para que la gente que al salir quisiera apuntarse se pudiera apuntar.

Minerva se quedo asombrada que después de todo lo que les había ocurrido aun tuvieran fuerzas para ayudar a reparar la escuela.

-Bueno eso era todo ahora ya podéis volver a vuestras casas y gracias a toda la gente que quiera ayudarnos a reparar la escuela, ya os avisaremos que día tenéis que venir-dicho eso se dirigió junto con los profesores hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta-Ahh, se me olvidaba, en el jardín se han dispuesto de trasladores para que podáis ir a vuestras casas, cuando lleguéis al jardín los elfos domésticos os dirán cual es el vuestro-dicho eso se fue junto a los otros profesores.

La gente se empezó a marchar hacia el jardín, los Weasley se quedaron quietos para ir los últimos y se dispusieron hablar entre ellos.

-¿vosotros qué vais hacer?-pregunto Molly

-yo vendré a ayudar con la reparación-dijo Luna

-yo también-dijo Neville

-yo no sé, iba a buscar a mis padre luego a lo mejor vengo-dijo Hermione con pena al acordarse de sus padres.

Iban a seguir hablando pero vieron que ya la gente se había ido asique se dispusieron a ir hacia los jardines cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron la lista y se sorprendieron de la cantidad de gente que se había apuntado.

Luna y Neville se acercaron para apuntarse:

Lista de voluntarios para reparar la escuela:

110-Cho Chang

111-Hannah Abbott

112-Luna Lovegood

113-Neville Longbottom

Después de que Neville se apuntaran mágicamente apareció...

113-Neville Longbottom

 _ **114-Ginny Weasley**_

 _ **115-Ron Weasley**_

 _ **116-George Weasley**_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Es la letra de Fred-dijo George al tocar los nombres suyos y de sus hermanos.

-si, esto es lo que quiere Fred lo haré-dijo ron acercándose a su hermano para ver las letras.

Después de eso se apuntaron Hermione y Harry, luego se fueron hacia los trasladores.

* * *

 **En los jardines:**

La gente se empezaba a marchar junto con los trasladores, los Weasley siguieron a un elfo hacia su traslador en cuando todos tocaron aparecieron en la madriguera donde se noto mucho más fuerte la ausencia de Fred.

* * *

Holaa

¿Qué os va pareciendo?

Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mi historia.

Miles de gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Los Weasley se quedaron quietos en el jardín mirando su casa" La Madriguera " ahora todo era diferente, faltaba un miembro de la familia.

-Bueno entremos-dijo Arthur con tristeza quien acompaño a su mujer que estaba a punto de llorar hacia dentro de casa.

Cuando Arthur entro junto con su mujer a su casa se dirigieron hacia la cocina, en el momento en el que los Señores Weasley entraron en la cocina los demás entraban a casa, los Weasley se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones y Harry y Hermione se quedaron en el salón sin saber que hacer ya que notaban que sobraban, Luna y Neville se habían ido con su familia.

George subió la escaleras hacia su habitación cuando llego a la puerta se quedo mirándola ya que en ella ponía " Fred y George Weasley " no podía entrar, su hermano ya no estaba, como podía entrar en la habitación como si nada sabiendo que el ya no va a estar.

En la cocina estaban los señores Weasley hablando.

-no puedo creer que se haya ido, ya no lo voy a volver a ver, pobre hijo mío-dijo Molly sentada en una silla con una taza de té caliente en las manos.

-lo siento, si yo hubiese estado con él le podría haber salvado, pero...-dijo Arthur pero Molly le interrumpió mientras le cogía las manos.

-tu no tienes la culpa, cariño, nadie de nosotros la tiene, es culpa de esa calaña que perdimos a nuestro hijo-dijo Molly- solo hay que hacer que la muerte de Fred no haya sido en vano.

Los dos se abrazaron mientras lloraban juntos, así estuvieron un buen rato.

* * *

 **En San Mungo:**

En la habitación 273 se encontraba Mel sedada le habían inyectado el antídoto que le dio la señora Pomfrey, aparte de que tenia puesto una vía de suero y otra de sangre, estaba atada en la cama para impedir que se escapara, en la puerta se encontraban 2 aurores encargados de custodiar a la chica las 24 horas. De repente apareció un auror y se acerco a ellos.

-¿alguna novedad?-les pregunto el auror cuando llego a ellos

-no, todo sigue igual-dijo uno de ellos

-bien, El Ministro me dijo que dentro de una semana la chica será trasladada a Azkaban este como este, voy a preparar los papeles con el médico-dicho eso se despidió con un gesto y se dirigió hacia los despachos de los médicos del hospital.

* * *

 **En Hogwarts:**

McGonnagall se acerco al Gran Comedor y al pasar por la puerta vio la lista que mágicamente se había extendido 2 columnas y tocaban casi el suelo, se acerco y se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que se había apuntado para ayudar.

-hay más de cien personas apuntadas-susurro Minerva sorprendida ella pensaba que después de todo lo que había pasado creía que nadie se iba apuntar para ayudar ya que eso no lo verían importante.

Cogió la lista aun sorprendida y se fue dirección a su despacho para aclarar sus ideas.

* * *

 **En la Madriguera:**

Ya era de noche cuando Molly organizo todo para que haya sitio en las habitaciones de Ginny y Ron para Harry y Hermione.

George salió al jardín, al final no había podido entrar en la habitación se sentó en el césped y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido miro al cielo y pensó en Fred.

-George-oyó que le llamaban se dio la vuelta para contestar pero no vio a nadie, vio la casa a oscuras.

-George-oyó otra vez y miro hacia delante y vio una forma blanca acercándose, cuando lo tuvo un poco más cerca se dio cuenta de que se parecía a Fred.

-¿Fred, eres tú?-pregunto con miedo de que no fuera verdad lo que estuviera viendo.

-si, en carne y hueso, bueno... No estoy ni en carne ni en hueso, pero eso da igual -dijo el fantasma de Fred sonriendo.

-¿pero cómo es posible?-pregunto George sin creérselo

-y yo que sé, lo que hago aquí es que he venido a hablar contigo- dijo Fred mientras se sentaba en el césped al lado de un sorprendido George.

-¿hablar? ¿De qué?-pregunto confundido George.

-de ti y de tu futuro-dijo Fred poniéndose serio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

George se quedo callado con lo que le había dicho el fantasma de su hermano aparte de que seguía sorprendido por la aparición de su hermano.

-Georgi, Georgi, sé que es duro pero tienes que seguir con tu vida, no quiero que dejes la tienda-dijo Fred mirándole.

-pero tú no estás-susurro George como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-lo sé, pero esa tienda era nuestro sueño y tienes que hacer que se cumpla aunque yo ya no esté para ayudarte-dijo Fred serio.

-pero yo solo no puedo-dijo George mirándolo.

-te mandare a alguien para que te ayude y Ron después del colegio si vuelve, te puede ayudar para ganar dinero para la carrera-dijo Fred sonriendo.

-no sé, no sé si tengo fuerzas para hacerlo-susurro George mirando a la tierra triste.

-tu solo piénsalo yo estaré por aquí-dijo Fred levantándose.

-ya te vas-dijo George levantándose también mientras miraba triste a Fred

-no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre-dijo Fred y al ver que George estaba a punto de llorar- volveré, pero ahora tengo que irme, ahh por cierto me encanto la despedida-dijo sonriendo.

-sabia que te gustaría-dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-bueno me voy-dijo sonriendo

-adiós Freddy-dijo George llorando, este desapareció sonriendo.

George cuando se quedo solo, se volvió a sentar en el suelo a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en la que le había dicho Fred.

* * *

 **Dentro de la madriguera:**

Los señores Weasley se encontraban tumbados en su cama fingiendo dormir, Arthur se dio cuenta de que su mujer estaba llorando silenciosamente y la abrazo.

-shh, tranquila-dijo Arthur mientras intentaba no llorar.

Los dos lloraron silenciosamente hasta que se quedaron dormidos del cansancio.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Ginny:**

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la habitación de esta última, las dos habían estado hablando desde que se habían dado cuenta de que no podían dormir.

-no puedo creer que ya no esté- susurro Ginny

Hermione se levanto de su cama y se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

-lose, siento de verdad lo que ha pasado-dijo Hermione con tristeza

Ginny estuvo un rato llorando y cuando paro llamaron a la puerta

-pase-dijo Hermione mirando hacia la puerta para luego girarse y secar las lágrimas de Ginny

-hola, venía a ver qué tal estabais-dijo Harry entrando en la habitación.

Ginny corrió y se abrazo a Harry y volvió a llorar

-Bueno yo me voy a ver como esta ron-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se iba para dejar intimad a ellos.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Ron:**

Ron estaba en su habitación sentado en la cama llorando cuando entro por la puerta Hermione, no hizo falta de palabras, Hermione se acerco a él y le abrazo, Ron la abrazo por la cintura y se tiro en la cama de espalda dejando a Hermione encima y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Al rato se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

 **En otra parte de la casa:**

George se levanto del césped y se dispuso a entrar a la casa a intentar dormir, cuando entro en la casa fue a subir por las escalera hacia su habitación pero se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir no se sentía todavía con fuerzas, se tumbo en el sillón y se tapo con una manta que había puesto en el respaldo del sillón. Cuando se estaba durmiendo le llego la voz de su hermano a la cabeza

-"quiero que ayudes a una persona y para que sepas quien es te mostrare un recuerdo"-dijo la voz de Fred en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Holaa:**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Como os va pareciendo?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

-"quiero que ayudes a una persona y para que sepas quien es te mostrare un recuerdo"-dijo la voz de Fred en su cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 ** _"_** _se encontraba cerca de la torre de astronomía, le habían encomendado matar a uno de los Weasley, no podía seguir esa orden ella, no era ninguna asesina, la estaban siguiendo por ver si seguía la orden dos mortifagos en cuanto giro por el pasillo se encontró que al final del pasillo estaba uno de los Weasley uno de los gemelos._

 _-venga mátale-le dijo uno de los mortifagos, pero ella no pudo y retrocedió._

 _-¿que haces niña?-dijo el otro cogiéndola del brazo- es una orden tienes que hacerlo o sino tu morirás-la chica se quedo inmóvil era incapaz de matar a nadie._

 _-muy bien tu no lo haces lo haremos nosotros-dijo uno de ellos, el levanto la mirada hacia el otro mortifago y le hizo una señal, el otro la soltó y los dos se encaminaron hacia el gemelo._

 _-mira, un Weasley solo-dijo uno de ellos a otro mientras se acercaban_

 _-¿que prefieres tortura o muerte?-le peguntaron_

 _-ninguna de las dos-dijo sonriendo Fred y les ataco_

 _-maldito-dijo enfurecido uno de ellos y los dos mortifagos empezaron a defenderse y atacar. Los mortifagos estaban venciendo a Fred y la chica le ayudo en el momento definitivo._

 _-avada kadrava-lanzo uno de los mortifagos y la chica se puso delante de Fred recibiendo la maldición._

 _Fred se quedo sorprendido la chica había aparecido de la nada y le había protegido, la chica cayó al suelo y Fred se acerco a ella creyendo que estaba muerta._

 _-¿estas bien?-pregunto cuándo noto que la chica estaba viva-¿como no has muerto, lo has recibido de lleno?_

 _-Es una larga historia-dijo la chica levantándose vio que los mortifagos estaban desprevenidos y entre los dos pudieron vencerles pero se les escapo uno._

 _-gracias-dijo Fred sonriendo a la chica y le vio el tatuaje de mortifaga en el brazo-¿eres mortifaga?-pregunto Fred desconcertado, no entendía como una de ellos podía defenderle._

 _-si y es mejor que te vayas por que lo más seguro es que vengas mas-dijo la chica._

 _-eh, claro-dijo Fred marchándose todavía desconcertado con la actitud de la chica._

 _Cuando Fred se fue apareciendo muchos mortifagos._

 _-crucio-grito una mortifaga-mi hija es una traidora-como puedes estar viva con lo que me han contado deberías estar muerta._

 _-basta Flor, deja que se explique, verdad-dijo el mortifago de al lado._

 _La chica los miro desconcertada._

 _-cuando te robamos sabíamos que eras la elegida, NOS MENTISTES-dijo enloquecida Flor._

 _Les lanzaron mas hechizos y todos rebotaron._

 _-danos tu poder-dijo el mortifago._

 _-no-respondió la chica._

 _-eres como tu asquerosa madre-dijo escupiendo la mortifaga, llena de ira se acerco a ella que estaba en el suelo, la cogió del pelo y le tiro para levantarla consiguiendo solo ponerla de rodillas la mortifaga saco una daga del bolsillo-¿reconoces esto? es lo único que mata a las personas como tu-dijo la mujer y sin más se la clavo en el estomago se acercó al oído de ella-morirás lentamente y dolorosamente como tu madre y si sobrevives serás el juguete de nuestro amo._

 _-AHHHHHHHH-la chica gritaba de dolor mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos cuando se alejaron los mortifagos le dijeron-nos volveremos a ver y se fueron._

 _Antes de marcharse Flor se acerco a ella y le lanzo un obliviate._

 _-así serás mejor de manipular-dijo ella sonriendo y se marcho."_

* * *

 _-_ _este recuerdo es de varias personas: mío, de la chica y de uno de los mortifagos-dijo la voz de Fred_

 _-¿pero como tienes los recuerdos de ellos?-pregunto George extrañado._

 _-antes de morir me encontré con Snape y me explico todo, después me dio el recuerdo de ellos ya que se los había quitado a la mortifaga antes de matarla y a la chica cuando empezó a olvidar todo el llego y pudo sacarle el recuerdo antes de que lo olvidase-explico Fred- ella es importante, desde aquí donde estoy me piden que te diga que la protejas, dile a la profesora McGonnagall que mira detrás del cuadro del profesor Dumbledore, me ha dicho el que encontrara los recuerdos allí , donde fueron escondidos por un elfo al morir yo y muchas más cosas de la chica-termino de decir_

 _-pero...-dijo George pero fue interrumpido por su hermano._

 _-ya no puedo hablar más, cuando pueda comunicarme contigo vendré, adiós Georgi-dijo la voz de Fred desvaneciéndose._

 _-pero...-dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano había desaparecido._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Al día siguiente todo el mundo despertó en silencio, intentando seguir la rutina, el señor Weasley junto con su hijo Percy se presentaron en el ministerio ya que les había llegado una carta solicitando su presencia en el ministerio.

Bill y Fleur se fueron a recoger a la familia de la chica al aeropuerto, ya que venían para estar estos duros días con la familia Weasley.

Los demás estaban desayunando en silencio.

* * *

 **En el hospital:**

La chica se despertó al notar una presencia en su habitación, vio una sombra.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto a la sombre con la voz áspera de lo reseca que tenia la garganta.

-Soy alguien que lleva tiempo buscándote y que te va a ayudar-dijo una voz de mujer.

La sombra se fue acercando a la cama de la chica y se empezó a distinguir una silueta de mujer, cuando vio por fin la cara de la mujer le pareció conocida y en una parte de su conciencia sabia que esa persona era alguien muy importante para ella.

La mujer se acerco a ella y la dio un collar junto con una llave y un sobre.

-Esto es algo que te va a ayudar en el futuro y eres tú la que tienes que averiguar para que es-se apresuro a decir la mujer al ver que la chica la quería preguntar-no te separes nunca de esto.

-pero...-fue interrumpida por un ruido en el pasillo, se oían pasos por el pasillo acercándose a su habitación.

-no puedo hablar más, no confíes en nadie salvo en una familia muy grande, si quieres saber toda la verdad busca en tu pasado y descubrirás todo lo que has estado buscando desde pequeñas-dicho eso la mujer desapareció.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un medico.

-ohh, estas despierta, umm necesitas descansar-dijo el médico mirándola, se acerco a ella y la inyecto una aguja con un color azul.

A la chica no le dio tiempo a nada en segundos se durmió tanto que ni cuenta se dio de que la inyectaba algo más.

Fuera los aurores que supuestamente eran los encargados estaban en el suelo sin vida, el médico salió y miro al lado de un pasillo haciendo a una señal, a los pocos segundos varios hombres vestidos con raras vestimentas se acercaron a los aurores y los hicieron desaparecer luego se transformaron en ellos y se pusieron en sus puestos.

El médico saco una moneda y hablo por ella.

-Ya se le ha inyectado, pasamos al siguiente paso o espero-dijo a la moneda, al cabo de unos minutos se oyó una voz desde el otro lado de la moneda.

-espera a que tengamos ordenes del amo.

El hombre tras decir eso se guardo la moneda en el bolsillo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-vigiladla bien, en cuanto empiece a despertar avisadme-dicho eso se fue dejando a los hombres disfrazados de aurores para que custodien a la chica.

Así fueron pasando los días y semanas, la chica notaba que cada vez estaba más débil y tenía que encontrar sentido a lo que le había dado la mujer y para eso tenía que irse de allí. El ministerio se había dado cuenta de que algo le habían pasado a sus aurores, tuvieron noticias de que había gente que se habían infiltrado en el hospital pero todavía no sabía sus identidades. Los Weasley intentaban seguir con su vida aunque les costaba, McGonnagall les hacia visitas y en una de esas visitas George le había dicho lo que le dijo Fred, después de varios días trajo una pantalla de vida, paso el juicio de los Malfoy donde tanto Narcisa como Draco fueron absuelto pero Lucios fue condenado a Azkaban a la espera del beso del dementor.

Minerva hablaba con Dumbledore desde el cuadro de su despacho e iba siguiendo sus órdenes.

Paso un mes y todo cambio radicalmente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Mel sabía que le estaban administrando algo y ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que salir de allí, pero al estar tan débil no podía ni ponerse de pie.

* * *

 **En la Madriguera:**

Minerva se apareció en la Madriguera por la mañana temprano, al oír el ruido en el salón los Weasley fueron hacia allí para saber que era ese ruido.

-¿Minerva que haces aquí?-pregunto Molly confundida al verla.

-Vengo para que me ayudéis a una misión que tengo-dijo ella, mientras Molly le hacía sentarse en un sillón, mientras los demás se sentaban para escuchar lo que quería decir.

-dinos en que te podemos ayudar-dijo Arthur mientras su mujer se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Os acordáis de Melinda Storm ?-pregunto ella y al ver que todos asentían prosiguió-bien, está ingresada en el hospital, pero han ocurrido unos acontecimientos, el ministro me ha comunicado de que han suplantado a sus aurores en la misión de custodiar a la chica, no saben quién son, pero son peligrosos, una enfermera ha dicho que pudo meterse sin que se diera cuenta en la habitación de la chica y lo que vio no le gusto ya que la vio que estaba empeorando, asique le hizo una revisión y ha visto que le están metiendo una poción en el cuerpo, no sabe cuál es pero esa poción la está debilitando, estuve hablando con el profesor Dumbledore y me dijo que teníamos que sacar a la chica de allí ya que era una persona necesaria para la misión futura , asique necesitamos sacarla de allí.

-¿pero cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Ginny sentada encima de las piernas de Harry.

-además no somos muchos-dijo Bill que estaba sentado al lado de Ginny junto con Fleur-Ron y Hermione no están ya que sean ido a buscar a los padres de ella, no creo que lo podamos hacer.

-No necesitamos mucha gente con la que hay aquí basta-dijo mirándolos a todos-hay que buscar en todas las plantas ya que han cambiado la ubicación de la chica y no se sabe en qué habitación esta, asique ¿me vais a ayudar?

Todos asintieron, George que había estado callado todo el rato hablo ahora.

-¿pero y si ella no quiere venirse con nosotros?-pregunto preocupado.

-No tiene opción y si no viene por la buena la forzáis a venir, ahora está muy débil para pelear-dijo seria-seria esta noche, hasta esta noche planearemos todo.-termino de decir.

Así fuero pasando las horas en la madriguera, todos estaban haciendo cosas, cogiendo pociones, mirando mapas y eligiendo las disposiciones de las plantas para cada uno:

Ginny y Harry: la primera planta

Minerva: planta baja

Bill y Fleur: segunda planta

George: tercera planta

Percy y Charlie: cuarta planta

Los señores Weasley: el sótano

* * *

 **En el hospital:**

Mel llevaba todo el día planeando su escapada antes de que la inyectaran la poción. Tania que encontrar la forma de que los que la vigilaban se fueran pero no sabía cómo.

* * *

 **En la Madriguera:**

Ya era de noche cuando Minerva volvió a aparecer en la casa, todos la estaban esperando sentados en el salón, listos para salir en cuanto llegara el momento.

-Bien ya estáis listos, pues en marcha-dijo y después de eso salieron todos al jardín para poder desaparecerse.

* * *

 **En el hospital:**

Todos se aparecieron en el hospital y Minerva hizo una señal para que diera comienzo la misión ella se fue a la planta baja y los demás a sus respectivas plantas.

* * *

 **Por otra parte del hospital:**

Mel había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo reunir un poco de magia para que hiciera ruido lejos de su habitación y así poder salir. Consiguió hacer ruido al final del pasillo.

-¿Que ha sido ese ruido?-pregunto uno de los hombres de la entrada.

-vamos a ver que es-dijo el otro y los dos se fueron a ver que era el ruido.

Mel aprovecho eso para salir lo más rápido que pudo, al salir fue en dirección contraria al de los hombres como su habitación estaba en una esquina tubo que torcer a la derecha y siguió por el pasillo cuando de repente noto que la cogían del brazo y la tapaban la boca, ella intento gritar pero no podía.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa**

 **¿Qué os va pareciendo?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Mel intentó soltarse pero con lo débil que estaba no podía, así que intento gritar pero la persona le volvió a tapar la boca para que se callara.

-Cállate-gruño la persona, Mel se quedo sorprendida ya que la voz de la persona le sonaba de algo.

La persona se asomo para ver si venia alguien por el pasillo, al asomarse le ilumino la cara un poco de luz del pasillo.

-Weasley-susurro ella sorprendida de ver le aquí, el la miro serio-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto ella confundida.

-vengo a sacarte de aquí-dijo el sonriendo con burla.

-no necesito ayuda de nadie y menos de la tuya, puedo yo sólita-dijo ella fríamente.

-Si, claro, estas tan débil como el día en que nos encontramos en el baño-dijo mirándola.

-eso no es verdad-susurro ella enfadada, sabiendo que en el fondo el tenia verdad.

-¿a no?-susurro el sonriendo, acto seguido la soltó, Mel como estaba demasiado débil, sé cayó hacia atrás chocándose contra la pared que tenia detrás y si no llega a ser por Weasley se hubiese caído al suelo-¿ves?-susurro sonriendo.

Ella enfadada se quedo en silencio, el al verla la cara iba a decir algo pero en ese momento oyó un ruido por el pasillo y se asomo, vio que por el pasillo aparecía un mortifago, se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar muy cerca de ellos.

-Sabes, no estoy débil, he salido yo sólita de la habita...-Mel aun cabreada no había oído los pasos del mortifago acercándose, por lo tanto cuando George la interrumpió no tapándola la boca con la mano,sino besándola justo después de haberse asomado al pasillo, ella se sorprendió. George beso a Mel para que se callara, oyó como el mortifago se estaba acercando mas a ellos así que cogió a la chica de la cintura y la pego a la pared con la mano libre hizo aparecer mas oscuridad, noto que Mel intentaba apartarse así que le agarro más firmemente de la cintura y la volvió a pegar a la pared, siguió besándola no se que le pasaba pero el beso le estaba gustando.

Mel intento apártalo empujándole por el pecho, pero no pudo, era como un muro de piedra, el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella. George la agarro las manos para que dejara de golpearle. Cuando dejaron de oírse los pasos del mortifago por el pasillo él se aparto.

-serás imbécil-dijo ella cabreada, intento abofetearlo pero George volvió a cogerle la mano fácilmente.

-lo hice por el mortifago, tonta-susurro el igualmente cabreado.

-sí, claro y yo me lo creo, no ha pasado ningún mortifago-dijo ella mientras intentaba abofetearlo con la mano libre.

George le cogió la otra mano y se las puso por encima de su cabeza apoyándolas el la pared, Mel intento soltarse pero él la agarro más fuerte, acerco su rostro al de ella, se quedo mirándola y le entraron ganas de besarla pero no debía ¿No?, vio como a ella se le aceleraba la respiración y no pudo resistirlo, la miro los labios los tenia entreabiertos y no pudo contenerse más, la beso con desesperación.

-ni se te ocurra...-no pudo terminar ya que la volvió a besar con una desesperación que la sorprendió, ese beso la estaba gustando y poco a poco fue respondiendo.

* * *

 **En otra planta:**

Estaban Bill y Fleur cogidos de la mano mientras terminaba de recorrer la planta solo les quedaba una habitación, entraron en ella y la vieron vacía.

-Aquí no está, por lo tanto tiene que estar en otra planta así que uno de los demás la encontraran-dijo Bill mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

-ok-dijo Fleur sentándose en la camilla vacía-Bill ¿Cuando vamos a decir a tu familia que estamos esperando un hijo?-pregunto ella triste, ya que tenía más de tres meses y todavía él no quería contarlo.

-no, lo sé-dijo el sin mirarla-cuando pase un poco de tiempo de lo de Fred.

-es que no lo quieres tener-dijo ella llorando.

El al oírla llorar se aparto de la ventada y se acerco a ella, con una mano la cogió de la barbilla para levantarle la cara.

-no es eso, estoy muy emocionado con lo del ser padre pero lo que no sé es si mi familia está preparada aun para saberlo y además quería decirlo cuando estuvieran Ron y Hermione-explico él mientras le secaba las lagrimas de los ojos, después la abrazo mientras los dos se quedaban en silencio.

* * *

 **Holaa:**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya he vuelto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

George se aparto en el momento en el que sintió que no estaban solos, se asomo al pasillo y vio que venían unos 5 mortifagos, noto que la moneda que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón se estaba calentando eso significa que los demás le estaban esperando.

-tenemos que salir de aquí-susurro el al oído de Mel, agarro a Mel y desaparecieron para después aparecer en la misma planta pero más cerca del ascensor-mierda, no puedo desaparecerme de la planta, tendremos que usar el ascensor.

-yo no voy a ir contigo-susurro ella intentando apartarse de él, pero no podía no taba que cada vez le quedaban menos fuerzas.-yo me voy...

El se le quedo mirando y vio que ella se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el preocupado.

-si estoy de lujo-dijo ella con sarcasmo.

El sin decir nada llamo al ascensor que a los pocos segundos este abrió las puertas, cuando entraron al ascensor casi les dio un infarto, ya que en el ascensor se encontraban Bill y Fleur escondidos.

-ahh, sois vosotros que susto me habéis dado-dijo George cuando se cerraron las puertas.

-lo siento, pero hemos visto mortifagos en nuestra planta y creíamos que erais alguno de ellos-dijo Bill poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

No dijeron más hasta que el ascensor llego a la planta principal. Allí se encontraron con Ginny y Harry que les dijo que los demás estaban fuera cerca de un callejón.

-bueno, aquí nos separamos-dijo Mel cuando salieron del hospital, los demás se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Ya que sabían que ella se tenía que venir con ellos.

-ehhh, ¿quien anda allí?-pregunto una voz dentro del hospital cuando salió por la puerta vieron que era un mortifago que cuando los vio llamo a los otros ya que noto que estaba la chica.

-por aquí-, venid-grito el mortifago al poco tiempo empezaron a aparecer mortifagos.

-vayámonos ya -grito Harry echando a correr al callejón con Ginny cogida de la mano al igual que Bill y Fleur.

Mel se intento ir por otro lado pero George se lo impidió.

-ha no, tú te vienes con nosotros-dijo el tirando de ella para que corriera.

.nooo, yo no pienso irme con vosotros-dijo ella tirando para soltarse. George arto de la chica y al ver que los mortifagos se acercaban a ellos, cogió a la chica como si fuera un saco sobre su hombro.

-suéltame-grito la chica al ver como la cogía, George no le hizo caso y salió corriendo ya que los mortifagos les estaban lanzando hechizos.

-malditos, se la llevan, crucio-grito un apuntándolos, el hechizo dio de lleno a Mel que se desmayo al instante, George no paró hasta que estuvo en el callejón donde los demás le esperaban con un traslador en la mano, se sorprendieron al ver como llevaba a la chica pero no dijeron nada ya que no había tiempo.

Cuando aparecieron fue en la madriguera, Mel estaba inconsciente, Molly cuando llego le dijo a George que la llevara a su habitación y Arthur fue a llamar a la enfermera de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **En el salón:**

Todos estaban esperando a que la enfermera bajara para saber cómo estaba la chica.

-hola. ¿Sabéis algo?-pregunto Minerva en cuanto apareció en la casa, en ese momento se vio a la enfermera bajar las escaleras.

-está muy mal, pero se recuperara, ahora lo que necesita es descansar-dijo cuando se acerco a ellos, les dio unos botes a Molly con un papel-esto se lo tiene que tomas, ahí te explico todo, mañana vendré a verla-dicho eso desapareció.

-Bien estará a qui hasta que se mejore, ahora tengo que pensar en algunas cosas, mañana vendré-dijo y también se fue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

A la mañana siguiente Molly se levanto temprano como costumbre preparo el desayuno y puso a calentar las pociones que se le tenían que dar a Mel, cuando puso a calentar en calderos las pociones se sentó en la mesa a desayunar, había preparado el desayuno a su marido y a su hijo Percy ya que eran los siguientes en levantarse. A los pocos minutos apareció por la puerta su hijo Percy.

-Buenos días, hijo-saludo Molly cuando su hijo se sentó en la silla de enfrente de ella.

-Buenos días-dijo el después de tomar un buen sorbo de café.

-¿Donde está tu padre?-pregunto ella extrañada ya que su marido solían levantarse antes que su hijo.

-le ha llegado una carta del ministro, ahora viene-dijo él mientras cogía una tostada.

A los pocos minutos apareció Arthur por la puerta de la cocina con cara de preocupación, se sentó al lado de su mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a desayunar, mientras pensaba en lo que había leído, noto que su mujer no para de mirarle.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto ella cansada de esperar a que su marido le dijera algo, aunque hubieran pasado solo unos tres segundos.

-el ministro nos quiere ver, para hablarnos de un asunto muy serio-dijo el directo y muy serio.

-¿cuándo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella confundida.

-en media hora y no sé porque-contesto el antes de meterse una tostada para que su mujer no le hiciera más preguntas.

-pero tengo que darle las pociones a Mel-dijo ella.

-pues busca otra persona para que se las dé, cariño-dijo el sonriendo la, mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada de manzana.

Molly miro hacia su hijo Percy, pero él le negó con la cabeza.

-no, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo eso y acto seguido se fue al ministerio.

-uf-bufo Molly mirando como su hijo se iba y miro a su marido pero él se encogió de hombros.

A los pocos minutos apareció George que desde lo que paso a su hermano no podía dormir bien y se levantaba temprano.

-hola-dijo cuando fue a la encimera para coger una taza luego se lo lleno de café y se sentó con sus padres.

-hola, hijo-saludo Molly sonriente sin apartar la mirada de el ya que había hallado la solución.

-George, tienes que darle las pociones a Mel ya que yo no puedo por que nos tenemos que ir al ministerio-dijo y tirando de su marido salió dirección al ministerio sin dejar replicar a su hijo.

George se quedo con las palabras en la boca, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia solución bufo molesto.

A la media hora cogió las pociones y se fue escaleras arriba hacia la habitación suya ya que la compartía con ella, aunque ayer durmiera en el salón por que le daba cosa dormir con ella. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación la abrió un poco vacilante ya que pensaba encontrarla en la cama, pero se sorprendió cuando la vio semidesnuda de pie enfrente del espejo para ver su herida.

-eh...lo siento-dijo el sin saber que hacer poniéndose cada vez mas rojo de vergüenza.

Ella sorprendida se dio la vuelta sin darse cuenta de que solo llevaba el sujetador en la parte de arriba.

El se quedo embobado mirándola y ella se quedo paralizada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

-eh...lo siento-dijo el sin saber que hacer poniéndose cada vez mas rojo de vergüenza.

Ella sorprendida se dio la vuelta sin darse cuenta de que solo llevaba el sujetador en la parte de arriba.

El se quedo embobado mirándola y ella se quedo paralizada.

Cuando ella volvió en sí, cogió corriendo una bata que había en una silla de al lado suyo.

-¿pero qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella enfadada mientras se tapaba con la bata de cuadros que había cogido, vio que la bata tenia la inicial del nombre de George cosido en rojo.

-eh, venía a darte la poción, a darte este ungüento para la herida del estomago y la de la espalda-dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Mel sintió que George se la comía con la mirada, pero luego descarto ese pensamiento con un gesto de cabeza.

-ahh, vale-dijo eso mientras se acercaba para coger las pociones, después las dejo en la mesita y se giro hacia esperando a que se vaya-¿te vas a quedar ahí?

-ahh, voy a traerte el desayuno así te dejo para que te eches los ungüentos-dicho eso se fue cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Mel con un suspiro se sentó en la cama y miro hacia la puerta donde antes estaba George, y noto que se le había acelerado el corazón. _¿Pero que le pasaba?_ Queriendo olvidarse de lo que sentía cogió la poción de la mesita de noche y se lo tomo de un trago.

-que asco-soltó después de haberse tomado la poción y dejo el bote de la poción en la mesa, se quito la bata y antes de dejarla tuvo el impulso de oler la bata y lo hizo, cuando acerco la bata a su cara, olio el olor de George, se quedo un rato oliendo su aroma, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho tiro la bata en la cama y se giro hacia la mesita y se dispuso a echarse el ungüento en el estomago mientras pensaba _¿En estas pensando?¿estás loca?,_ cuando termino se dispuso a echárselo en la herida de la espalda, cuando se dio cuenta de que no veía, ni llegaba a la herida como para poder echarse el ungüento. De repente la puerta se abrió y Mel corrió a cubrirse otra vez.

-umm, te traigo el desayuno-dijo entrando a la habitación y dejando la bandeja con el desayuno en una esquina de la mesita -¿te has echado el ungüento?

-si-contesto ella cuando vio que el bote del ungüento estaba al lado del bote de la poción que estaba vacío, en cambio el del ungüento estaba por la mitad cuando debería estar vacío, noto que el también lo había visto-bueno en la espalda no.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el mirándola y viendo que estaba nerviosa y pensó que era la chica más hermosa que había visto.

-no tengo por qué decírtelo-dijo ella refunfuñando.

-te lo tienes que echar ¿Por qué?-dijo y luego repitió la pregunta.

-por qué no puedo, no llego, ni tampoco puedo verlo ¿Vale?-dijo ella enfadada.

-ok, n te enfades, déjame a mi-dijo el cogiendo el ungüento, vio que ella se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella sin poder creérselo.

-que te tumbes y me dejes echártelo-dijo él un poco más alto.

-no-soltó ella mirándolo.

-¿Cómo? mira a mí me gusta tanto como a ti pero tienes que echártelo así que túmbate-dijo el serio.

-pues…-empezó ella intentando encontrar una salida

-nada, túmbate-dijo mientras suavemente la empujaba en la cama, ella se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y noto que él se sentaba al lado suyo, cuando noto las manos de el tocando su espalda se estremeció.

-quieta-susurro él, el había notado como se había estremecido bajo sus manos y eso lo excito, pero concentrándose en su labor vio la herida y vio que no tenia buena pinta, pero no dijo nada y se dispuso a echarle en la herida el ungüento, mientras lo echaba noto que tenia la piel suave, Mel se volvió a estremecer y intento a apartarse pero George la sujeto, como siguió viendo que ella intentaba apartarse, harto se puso a horcajadas encima suyo y siguió echándole el ungüento.

-estate quieta-gruño él mientras la sujetaba.

Ella nerviosa volvió a removerse para quitarse de debajo de el, él cuando termino de echarle el ungüento vio que la herida se quedaba como tapada por una capa invisible. Ella volvió a moverse y sin querer le dio en su parte más sensible a George, el harto la dio la vuelta.

-pero que te pasa-gruño enfadado mientras la miraba.

-quiero que te quites-dijo ella viendo que él seguía a horcajadas encima de ella y se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-¿y si no quiero?-pregunto él con una sonrisa al notar como ella se ponía nerviosa y la cara se le ponía roja.

-quítate-gruño mientras se movía otra vez rozando otra vez esa parte.

-basta-gruño más alto mientras la cogía de los brazos y la elevaba hasta que tuvo la cara a unos centímetros de ella.

Se quedaron mirándose, el se acerco a ella un poco más.

-quítate asqueroso Weasley-dijo ella como un susurro sin dejar de mirarle.

El enfurecido acerco su cara al de ella y la beso furioso, ella se soltó un brazo y le dio una bofetada.

-quítate de encima, maldito Weasley-grito ella, pero el volvió a cogerle el brazo y la empujo otra vez la cama y le puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

El se la quedo mirándola y la vio muy hermosa, con el rostro rojo y los ojos echando chispas de furia, sin poder resistirse bajo la cabeza hasta la de ella y la volvió a besar solo que esta vez fue más tierno.

Mel intento soltarse cuando vio que la volvía a besar, pero poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a corresponder, ya que le gustaban los besos.

George noto como ella le empezó a corresponder y empezó a besarla más apasionadamente, la soltó las manos, una se la puso en la cara mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la otra en la cadera. Mel cuando noto que tenía las manos sueltas las movió hasta la espalda de él y empezó a acariciarla. Poco a poco el beso se volvía más apasionado.

Cada vez querían más.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Fuera de la madriguera estaban todos los Weasley menos George junto con Harry y Hermione, que por casualidad habían sido reunidos allí por McGonagall, Molly fue la primera en entrar a la casa, cuando entro se entraño que en el salón no estuviera su hijo ya que cuando no salía solía estar en el salón, por eso al verlo oscuro y silencioso se extraño al igual que los demás cuando entraron.

-¿y George?-pregunto Arthur al no ver a su hijo en el salón.

* * *

 **En la habitación de George:**

George y Mel se encontraban besándose cada vez mas apasionadamente sin darse cuenta de que la familia de George estaba en la parte de abajo.

El empezó a acariciar las piernas de la chica y ella empezó a subirle la camiseta.

-George-Grito su madre desde la planta baja.

Los dos se quedaron paralizados al oír el grito de Molly, se miraron y al cabo de unos segundos oyeron pasos subiendo por las escaleras, George que conocía a su familia sabia que los pasos eran de su madre para venir hacia aquí.

-van a venir aquí-dijo George mientras se apartaba de encima de ella y se arreglo la ropa, Mel hizo lo mismo, el se fue hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla se giro para mirarla y vio que ella le estaba mirando.

-Weasley, esto nunca ha pasado ¿Vale?-dijo ella cogiendo ropa para vestirse.

El no contesto solo la miro y sonrió burlonamente luego salió de la habitación.

Cuando salió se dirigió a las escaleras y cuando estaba en la primera planta vio a su madre que subía las escaleras.

-¿Dónde estabas hijo?-pregunto ella en cuanto vio a su hijo bajando las escaleras.

-le dejaba algo de comer a Mel-dijo el sonriendo.

-Ah, vale-dijo un poco sospechosa, le pareció raro ver a su hijo sonreír en estos tiempos.-ven abajo estamos todos aquí.

-¿Por cierto que hacéis aquí?-pregunto el extrañado de su familia estuviera tan pronto en casa.

-Nos ha reunido McGonagall, decía que es urgente-dijo ella mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

Cuando llegaron al salón y vieron a todos sentados en el sillón.

-¿Cuándo viene McGonagall?-pregunto Ron sentado en un sillón de una sola plaza y con Hermione en sus piernas.

-pues tiene que estar a punto de venir-dijo Arthur mirando el reloj de la sala.

De repente oyeron un "plof" fuera de la casa y a los segundos vieron a aparecer a McGonagall.

-bien estáis todos, mejor así no tenemos que estar esperando-dijo ella entrando en la sala.

-para que nos has llamado-dijo Molly entrando en la sala con una bandeja con tazas de té.

-Bien, os lo explicare-dijo mirando a los presentes-¿y Melinda?-pregunto al no ver a la chica.

-está en la habitación-dijo George señalando con la cabeza hacia arriba.

-¿puedes ir a buscarla?- le pregunto Minerva a Ginny, esta asintió y subió las escaleras a los pocos segundos se oyeron varios pasos bajando las escaleras y luego llego Ginny acompañada con Mel al salón.

-bien ya estamos todos, bien quería deciros que estuve hablando con el ministros y me dijo que o te casas Melinda o tienes que ir a Azkaban.

-vale-dijo ella como si nada.

-pero no la pueden meter en Azkaban, ella no ha hecho nada, no pueden meterla allí-dijo indignada Molly.

-ya pero es mortifaga y es hija de mortifagos-contesto McGonagall-eh intentado disuadirle pero no hace caso, solo me ha dado la opción de que se case.

-bueno podemos buscarle alguien para que se case-dijo Ginny

-no-dijo Mel secamente

-no puedes ir a Azkaban, no te queda otra que casarte-dijo Molly mirándola seria.

-no pienso casarme-dijo ella fría.

Si, te vas a casar y ya he decidido con quien-dijo McGonagall.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ron

-Con George-dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

 **Holaa**

 **Siento haber dejado tanto tiempo esto, pero tuve problemas que ya he podido arreglar. Así que ya puedo seguir.**

 **Espero que os guste**.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

-no puedes ir a Azkaban, no te queda otra que casarte-dijo Molly mirándola seria.

-no pienso casarme-dijo ella fría.

Si, te vas a casar y ya he decidido con quien-dijo McGonagall.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ron

-Con George-dijo ella sonriendo

-Ja, no pienso casarme y menos con el-grito ella levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

-tienes que hacerlo, no te queda otra-dijo Minerva muy seria.

-no-dijo Mel fría.

-no tienes derecho a negarte, te vas a casar y punto, aquí el único que puede poner objeción es George-dijo Minerva mientras cogía su taza de té.

Todo el mundo en el salón miraron a George, que no sabía dónde meterse.

-tu no quieres casarte conmigo, soy una Slytherin y mortifaga, me desprecias-dijo ella para que el chico dijera que no se casara.

-yo no te desprecio-dijo George mirándola.

-si me desprecias-dijo ella mirándole también.

-no

-si

-no

-si

-que no

-¿George que vas hacer?-pregunto Molly mirando a su hijo.

-no va hacer nada-dijo Melinda

-calla-dijo George cabreándose

-no-

-dime George ¿aceptas o no?-pregunto Minerva.

-no, no acepta-dijo Melinda antes de que George contestara

-cállate-dijo George furioso.

-no

-si

-no

-ayyy, paren ya de discutir di sí o no George-dijo serio Percy

George cabreado como estaba no podía pensar y se quedo mirando a Melinda unos segundo, ella le miro fría.

-sí, acepto-dijo sin pensar, más furioso que otra cosa

Todos en la casa se quedaron atónicos.

-QUEEE-grito Melinda levantándose acercándose a él.

-lo que oíste, es que estas sorda-dijo el serio levantándose también.

-no pienso casarme contigo-dijo ella rabiosa.

-lástima que no dependa de ti-dijo el sonriendo burlonamente.

Melinda se fue rabiosa del salón, nadie dijo nada en el salón todos estaban sorprendidos por los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto Minerva mirando a George.

-sí, creo-dijo George mirando a todos los que estaban en el salón

-bien, firma aquí-dijo dándole un papel mientras hacía aparecer una pluma.

-ella parecía muy cabreada, ¿no?-dijo él mientras firmaba, estaba pensando en cómo se había puesto, pues él había creído que no se iba a cabrear con él a tal grado.

-es por su bien, ya entrara en razón-dijo Minerva mientras guardaba el papel y hacia desparecer la pluma-bueno yo no tengo más que hacer aquí, mañana vendré-dicho eso se desapareció.

Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio mirándole.

-George hijo, ¿estás seguro de lo que has hecho?-pregunto Molly cuando se acerco a él.

-no lo sé, madre-dijo pensativo.

Al poco rato Melinda bajo todos se quedaron mirándola.

-Melinda-llamo George acercándose a ella, la cogió del brazo.

-no me toques, sabes acabas de arruinar tu vida-dijo ella fría apartándose de él.

-pero….es por tu bien-dijo él.

-me da igual, yo solo te digo la verdad-dijo mirándolo y luego se fue por la puerta en dirección al jardín.

* * *

Holaaa:

Gracias por leer esta historia.

Espero que os vaya gustando.

besos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

-no me toques, sabes acabas de arruinar tu vida-dijo ella fría apartándose de él.

-pero….es por tu bien-dijo él.

-me da igual, yo solo te digo la verdad-dijo mirándolo y luego se fue por la puerta en dirección al jardín.

* * *

 **En el jardín:**

Melinda acababa de salir de la madriguera y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del jardín, necesitaba pensar y estar fuera de esa casa.

-"como voy a salir de esta, no me puedo casar con el" pensaba mientras camina hacia una zona despejada donde se sentó en el césped.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio aparecer al fantasma de Fred hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Cuándo lo vio se asusto pero luego empezó a calmarse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto ella mirando para los lados por si venia alguien.

-estoy aquí para hablar contigo-dijo el sentándose enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella fría.

-jajjaja, conmigo ese tono no funciona-dijo el riéndose

Ella miro para otro lado, bufando molesta.

-sé quién eres y como eres, te vendrá bien esta familia-dijo el poniéndose un poco serio.

-tú no sabes nada de mi-dijo ella mirándolo.

-claro que se todo sobre ti, aquí se sabe todo de todo el mundo y sé que sufriste mucho durante tu vida pero con mi familia te puedes abrir, ellos te darán todo lo que te falto en tu vida: amor.

-yo no tengo corazón, además que poco quieres a tu familia como para que quieras que arruinen sus vidas por juntarse a mi-dijo ella mirando el cielo.

-sabes, te voy a decir algo que no debería pero, jajá, nunca cumplo las normas-dijo de forma travieso.

Ella no dijo nada solo lo miro.

-conozco a tu madre -dijo el

-claro que la conoces fue ella la que te mato-dijo seria.

-no me refiero a esa mujer, sino a tu verdadera madre, a la que te dio la vida-dijo el sonriendo.

Ella le miro sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-no puede ser-susurro ella

-se que no te acuerdas mucho de ella pero ella siempre está ahí contigo y me dijo que tienes que despertar-dijo el mirándola mientras cogía una ramita de césped con la mano o por lo menos lo intentaba.

-de que hablas ¿Cómo que despertar?-pregunto ella confundida.

El sonrió y miro hacia atrás, ella miro en esa dirección y vio aparecer a una mujer muy hermosa.

-Hola, hija-dijo la mujer cuando estuvo a su altura.

Ella se quedo sin habla.

-pensé que no te dejaban venir-dijo Fred sonriendo.

-digamos que insistí mucho-dijo también sonriendo-pero no me dejan hablar contigo hija por lo tanto todo lo que voy hacer es que despiertes.

Dicho eso la mujer se acerco a ella y toco el corazón, de la mano de la mujer empezó a salir una luz brillante y Melinda se desmayo. A los pocos segundos la luz se apago y la mujer se agacho a donde estaba su hija.

* * *

 **Dentro de la Madriguera:**

Estaban todos en el salón menos Molly que se fue a preparar la cena.

-Hay que confiar en Minerva si ha hecho esto es porque todo va a salir bien-dijo Arthur mientras todos estaban pensativos, después se fue hacia la cocina.

-creo que voy a dar una vuelta-dijo George dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la casa.

* * *

 **En el jardín:**

-ahora hija, es la hora de descubrir la verdad y de despertar-susurro al oído de su hija y cuando se incorporo pudo distinguir que alguien se acercaba-me tengo que ir, dile al chico que se acerca que cuando mi hija se despierte le de esto-dijo mientras le daba un colgante y luego desapareció.

Fred se quedo mirando para ver quien se acercaba y al ver que era George sonrió.

-vaya, vaya, hermanito yo que pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver-dijo sonriendo cuando George se acerco a él.

George sonrió cuando vio a Fred, pero se asusto cuando vio Melinda tirada en el suelo.

-no te preocupes hermanito, ella está bien, esta por así decirlo teniendo un sueño muy revelador-dijo el mirando a Melinda y luego miro hacia atrás-umm, me llaman, me tengo que ir.

-pero si no hemos hablado-dijo George triste.

-lo siento hermanito, pero no puedo, otro día vendré, eso si quería decirte que aunque ahora no lo veas tomaste la mejor decisión con ella y….bueno ya lo descubrirás mas a delante, cuídala y dale esto cuando despierte-dijo dándole el collar, después se fue.

Cuando George se quedo solo se quedo mirando a Melinda y luego al collar, se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano y en todo lo que había sucedido hoy, al rato empezó a notar que hacía frío y al ver que Mel no despertaba la cogió en brazos llevándosela hacia la Madriguera.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

Cuando George se quedo solo se quedo mirando a Melinda y luego al collar, se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano y en todo lo que había sucedido hoy, al rato empezó a notar que hacia frio y al ver que Mel no despertaba la cogió en brazos llevándosela hacia la Madriguera.

Cuando entro en la Madriguera no encontró a nadie en el salón por lo tanto intentando no cruzarse con nadie se dispuso a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Cuando puso el pie en el primer escalón su madre salió de la cocina con los demás detrás de ella.

-¿George que ha pasado?-mirando a Melinda desmayada y luego a su hijo.

George soltó un suspiro y conto lo poco que sabía.

-¿Cómo que has visto el fantasma de tu hermano? ¿No estás mintiendo?-pregunto confundida Molly a su hijo.

-no mama, no es mentira-dijo mirando a todos ya que se habían quedado todos sorprendidos, luego miro a Mel-voy a subirla a la cama.

-yo voy a mandar un mensaje a Minerva, para que nos explice esto-dijo Arthur mientras iba hacia el salón.

George subió las escaleras dejando a los demás en el salón, mientras iba subiéndolas se quedo mirándola así de tranquila era hermosa y espero no haberse equivocado con la decisión de casarse con ella, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mientras iba pensando llego al final de la escalera y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió como pudo la puerta y la dejo delicadamente en la cama de Fred, cuando fue a incorporarse ella aun dormida se agarro a él.

-no me dejes-susurro dormida mientras que le seguía agarrando del brazo, el indeciso estuvo dudando de que hacer, hasta que al final decidió tumbarse con ella, cuándo se tumbo al lado de ella, ella se giro y se abrazo a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, George la abrazo con cuidado por miedo a que se despertara y luego empezó inconscientemente a acariciar e pelo de ella y el también se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

 _ **En el sueño de Melinda:**_

 _Todo estaba oscuro hasta que de repente se abrió una puerta delante de ella por la que paso, vio que estaba en un patio estaba mirando el paisaje cuando oyó detrás suya a una niña reírse, se giro y se sorprendió de lo que vio, era ella cuando tenía uno años, estaba corriendo por el patio riendo mientras un hombre y una mujer la perseguían también riendo._

 _-no me vais a coger-decía la niña mientras reia, de repente la niña se choco contra alguien que acababa de aparecer, Mel vio que era sus supuestos padres de ahora y vio como sus padres de verdad palidecían mientras la niña asustada corría hacia ellos._

 _-hola feliz familia-dijo el hombre con frialdad._

 _-¿Qué queréis?-decía el padre mientras le daba a su mujer la niña y se ponía delante suyo._

 _-ya sabéis a lo que hemos venido-dijeron los dos acercándose a ellos, el padre miro a su mujer e hija y les sonrió._

 _-vete dentro, sabíamos que esto llegaría en algún momento, pero no debemos dejar que la coja a ella-dijo eso y después beso a su mujer y acaricio la cara de su hija después de eso se enfrento a ellos, mientras la mujer salía corriendo hacia la casa._

 _Mel desapareció y apareció dentro de la casa y vio a su madre ir a una habitación la siguió y vio que era la de la niña o sea la suya, cuando entro a la habitación su madre la estaba susurrando cosas al oído mientras lloraba, cuando fue acercase para escuchar lo que decía oyó el grito de su padre y supo que estaba muerto._

 _-No-grito su madre mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su hija- hija, algún día recordaras todo y entonces sabrás la verdad, eres muy poderosa-cuando termino de decir eso su madre lanzo un conjuro-ahora no recordaras pero llegara el momento en el tengas que hacerlo mientras que le quitaba un collar a la niña que Mel no se acordaba de a ver selo visto puesto.-cuando llegue el momento de recordar ponte este collar-después de decir eso beso a su hija, se levanto se puso ella el collar y se dirigió a enfrentarse a los mortifagos dejando a la niña llorando. Al cabo de unos minutos se oyó el grito de la mujer y en pocos segundos aparecieron los mortifagos y se llevaron a la niña, después se volvió todo negro._

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en la habitación de George, se incorporo desorientada miro a su lado y lo vio vacío pero ella supo que allí había estado George, se levanto y salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras hacia el salón y vio a todos allí junto con Minerva.

-por fin te has levantado, te estábamos esperando-dijo Minerva mientras los demás la miraban, ella miro hacia la ventana y vio que era noche " _¿cuánto habré dormido?"_

Minerva le explico porque estaba allí y ella les dijo lo que había sucedido, entonces vio que George tenía un collar entre sus manos, el al ver que estaba mirando el collar.

-mi hermano me dijo que en cuanto te despertaras que te lo diera-dijo y se levanto d donde estaba, fue hacia ella se puso enfrente de ella y le puso el collar en la mano.

Ella se le quedo mirando, se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo alto que era, ella casi no le llegaba al hombro, luego bajo la mirada hacia el collar y vio que era el del sueño que acababa de tener.

Todos en el salón estaban en silencio mirando a Melinda y a collar, vieron como ella suspiro y se puso el collar, en cuanto se puso el collar, este se puso a vibrar y de él salió una luz blanca que envolvió a Melinda, ella vio la luz que la envolvía y como de repente esa luz se metía dentro de ella y lo vio todo, toda su vida, todo su poder, todo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Cuando todo termino Minerva se acerco a Melinda.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-le pregunto a Melinda.

-me acuerdo de todo….-susurro Melinda perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Molly acercándose a ellas.

-me acuerdo de todo, de lo que paso, de lo que soy-dijo Melinda mirando a todos.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto Minerva mirándola seria.

-Soy una bruja de poder-dijo seria.

-la ultima que queda-dijo Minerva pensando en lo que eso significaba.

-si-dijo preocupada.

-¿Que significa eso? ¿Bruja de poder? ¿La última que queda?-preguntaron todos sin saber qué pasaba.

Minerva miro a todos y suspiro ya que sabía que le tocaba explicar todo.

-sentaos todos y empezare-dijo mientras se sentaba ella junto con Melinda.

-a ver como empiezo…..ehhh, ah si hace mucho tiempo mucho antes de que se montara la escuela, había unas cuantas familias muy poderosas y una de ella tenía por así decirlo varios clanes entre lo que cada cierto tiempo nacía una bruja de poder, esa niña tendría un poder ilimitado podría controlar la naturaleza cuando quisiera sin utilizar la varita además de muchos poderes mas, lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo ellas empezaron a elegir el lado oscuro ya que eso las daba más poder, hace unos años Dumbeldore encontró uno profecía que decía que dentro de 10 años nacería la ultima bruja de poder con un poder asombroso más poderosa que todas las brujas juntas, que sería definitiva según eligiera el bien o el mal-termino de decir todos estaban en silencio escuchando.

-¿entonces ella es la de la profecía?-pregunto Hermione señalándola.

-si-dijo Minerva mirando a Melinda.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Molly

-yo me voy a ir-dijo Melinda, todos la miraron asombrados.

-no puedes irte ya que te vas a casar con George y al ser tu una mortifaga solo con la firma que puso en el papel del otro dia sirve para certificar que estáis casados-dijo Minerva muy seria- asique te quedas aquí.

-pero no ves que vienen a por mí, ellos estarían en peligro, es mejor que me vaya-dijo ella queriendo hacer entrar en razón a Minerva.

-no vas a ir a ningún lado y punto y no me hagas ponerte un dispositivo para que no puedas irte de aquí por que soy capaz de hacerlo-dijo levantándose.

-ufff-bufo Melinda después se levanto y se fue a la cocina.

-me tengo que ir, que no salga de aquí, si da problemas avisadme, mañana hay que ir al ministerio a confirmar la boda-dicho eso se fue.

Cuando Minerva se fue todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

-asique hay que impedir que los mortifagos se acerquen a ella ¿no?-pregunto Ginny

-si, hija ¿pero cómo?-pregunto Arthur

-y si la convencemos de que ponga protección en la casa, ella es poderosa ¿no?, pues podrá poner alguna protección para que ningún mortifago pueda aparecerse en esta casa-dijo Hermione.

-si ¿pero como la convencemos?-pregunto Ron mirándola, Hermione se quedo callada ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo, eso no lo había pensado.

* * *

 **Mientras en la cocina:**

Melinda había entrado en la cocina había cogido un vaso con agua y ahora estaba sentada en una silla, seguía cabreada como era posible que la tuvieran encerrada en esta con lo peligroso que es eso para esta familia.

Seguía tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la puerta de la cocina.

George estaba en la puerta mirándola, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y se acordó que pronto iba a ser ella su esposa, cuando noto que se iba a levantar se fue al salón.

-yo me encargare de que haga el conjuro, total dentro de poco será mi esposa-dijo mientras entraba en el salón, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿estas seguro hijo?-le pregunto Molly mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-si, mamá-dijo decidido, su madre sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-has madurado mucho, soy orgullosa de ti-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-bueno voy a la cocina-dicho eso se fue a la cocina.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

George estaba en la puerta mirándola, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y se acordó que pronto iba a ser ella su esposa, cuando noto que se iba a levantar se fue al salón.

-yo me encargare de que haga el conjuro, total dentro de poco será mi esposa-dijo mientras entraba en el salón, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿estás seguro hijo?-le pregunto Molly mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-sí, mama-dijo decidido, su madre sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-has madurado mucho, soy orgullosa de ti-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-bueno voy a la cocina-dicho eso se fue a la cocina.

Mel que estaba dejando el vaso en el fregadero cuando Molly entro ella se acerco a donde estaba Mel para coger cosas para preparar la cena, Mel se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de irse se paro y sin girarse.

-estáis cometiendo un error-dijo sin mirarla antes de salir dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Los demás que estaban en el salón vieron como Mel se fue escaleras arriba sin decir nada, ellos se quedaron en silencio hasta que oyeron que los pasos dejaron de oírse y que la puerta de la habitación se cerrase, entonces se pusieron a hablar de cómo iban hacer para que ella confiase en ellos.

Al poco rato todos fueron llamados por Molly de que la comida estaba ya en la mesa, todos fueron hacia la cocina y fueron sentándose hasta que por ultimo llego Mel desde la habitación seria se dispuso a comer, nadie dijo nada durante mientras comían.

-mañana voy a ir a comprarme ropa-dijo Mel rompiendo el silencio mirando a su plato.

-niña no te dejen salir-dijo Arthur mirándola refiriéndose a McGonagall.

-primero ella no es quién para decirme que puedo o no hacer y segundo, me tendrá que dejar ya que si no tendré que ir desnuda por todos lados-dijo ella terminando de comer levantando la mirada hacia todos.

-pero nosotros no tenemos dinero para que te gastes en ropa-dijo Ginny mirándola preocupada.

-es que no voy a utilizar vuestro dinero-dijo Mel sonriendo.

-¿y cuál vas a utilizar?-pregunto Molly extrañada.

-el de mis queridísimos padrecitos-dijo mientras sonreía

-pero entonces sabrán que estas viva-dijo Hermione mirándola seria.

-ya saben que estoy viva, además esos asquerosos desde que me cogieron me vendían a cualquier mortifago para ganar dinero o me hacían trabajar, yo solo voy a coger ese dinero ya que me pertenece-dijo ella cogiendo el plato mientras se levantaba para dejarlo en el fregadero.

-¿Cómo que saben que estas viva?-pregunto Arthur preocupado de que supieran donde estaban viviendo.

-a mi cuando me robaron de pequeña me pudieron este collar mágico, si muero este collar aparece enfrente de ellos con toda mi magia y poder-dijo ella mientras se señalaba el collar.

-¿no te lo puedes quitar?-pregunto Ron confundido de que no se hubiese quitado antes el collar.

-si hubiese podido ya lo abría hecho, está hecho de tal forma que o se cae cuando mueres o te lo quita tu verdadero amor-dijo Mel con sarcasmo la ultima parte.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Mel al ver que no decían nada más se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la cocina.

-¿Qué te hacían esas personas a las que tus padres te vendían?-pregunto Ginny que había estado dándole vuelta a eso desde que lo había oído y acababa de reunir el valor para preguntárselo.

-cosas que si te lo hicieran a ti te quedarías traumatizada de por vida-dijo Mel seria y después se fue hacia la habitación.

Todos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que Mel había dicho, al poco rato Arthur termino de comer y se levanto para escribir una carta a McGonagall de los planes de Mel.

Así fue pasando el día hasta que llego la noche y después de cenar la gente se fue a dormir.

Mel que se había ido a dormir más temprano que los demás se despertó y al darse la vuelta vio a George durmiendo en la cama de al lado al principio se asusto pero luego recordó que era la habitación de él. Se quedo mirándole un rato y empezó a notar como su corazón se aceleraba cosa que a ella le extrañó pero no le hizo caso se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a intentar dormir.

Mas entrada la noche Arthur que estaba durmiendo oyó un ruido fuera de la casa, el extrañado se levanto fue bajando las escalera despacio para no hacer ruido y cuando se acerco a la ventana de la cocina vio a un hombre vestido de negro fuera de la casa mirando a la parte de arriba de la casa, mejor dicho a una habitación en concreto, Arthur se acerco un poco más a la ventana y sin darse cuenta tiro una taza que había en la encimera, el hombre al oír el ruido se acerco a la ventana.

-vendré a por ella y no podréis detenerme -dijo sin dejar de mirarle y después desapareció.

Molly entro en ese momento a la cocina ya que había oído el ruido de la taza y se había asustado.

-¿querido que haces?-pregunto extrañada de que su marido estuviera tan pegado a la ventana.

Arthur se giro de golpe ya que no había oído a su mujer entrar en la cocina.

-ahh, nada cariño oí un ruido pero era un pájaro-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Arthur a mi no me mientes ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto ella acercándose a su marido para acariciarle la cara.

Arthur suspiro rendido sabia que a su mujer no podía ocultarle nada.

-había un hombre fuera, estaba mirando la habitación donde están durmiendo George y Mel, me intente acercar más para ver si podía verle la cara y tire la taza sin querer y el hombre lo oyó, a los pocos segundos estaba muy cerca de la ventana y dijo que "vendré a por ella y no podréis detenerme"-dijo Arthur mirando a su mujer.

-habrá que decírselo a Minerva-dijo ella mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron a durmiendo toda la casa se quedo en silencio y nadie se dio cuenta de que había una hombre en la habitación de Mel y George al lado de la ventana.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Al día siguiente Mel y George se levantaron con la sensación de haber sido observados mientras dormían y por lo tanto no habían dormido bien y estaban muy cansados.

Molly estaba preparando el desayuno mientras su marido mandaba un mensaje a McGonagall, estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando empezaron a entrar todos en tropa, la última que entro fue Mel que ya estaba preparada para irse en cuanto terminara de desayunar.

-Mel, McGonagall te da su consentimiento a que salgas de compras hoy pero tienes que ir acompañada-dijo Arthur entrando al comedor con la correspondencia de la familia, fue repartiendo a todos antes de sentarse a desayunar.

-pero yo quiero ir sola-dijo ella ofendida ya que tenía que comprar ropa intima y no iba a hacerlo delante de él.

-pues o vas acompañada o no vas-dijo serio mientras se sentaba y cogía un café.

-bien, iré y ¿Quién será mi acompañante?-pregunto ella enfadada mientras terminaba de desayunar.

-George-dijo Arthur mientras comía una tostada, ahí se cumplió su mayor temor.

Empezó a quejarse pero Arthur la calla a los pocos segundos, diciendo que era mejor que nada. Ella se levanta, deja su vaso del desayuno y se fue a la habitación a coger todo lo que necesitaba para salir, antes de salir se paro en la puerta y sin girarse.

-cuando baje estate preparado-dijo ella seria y después se fue hacia su habitación.

Los demás se quedaron serios.

-no sé como la vas a soportar-dijo Percy mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Los demás asintieron ya que pensaban lo mismo, George sonrió ya que tenía un plan.

-cuando ponga en funcionamiento mi plan ella estará comiendo de mi mano-dijo el sonriendo mientras pensaba en el plan que un día Fred y el idearon para cuando les gustara una chica.

-estas muy convencido ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto Ron intrigado de lo que su hermano tenía en mente.

-si funciona ya os enterareis-dijo mientras salía del comedor hacia su habitación para vestirse.

Cuando George se fue los demás se quedaron intrigados del plan que tenia George.

-yo solo espero que funcione-dijo Percy el único de los hijos que estaba vestido-bueno yo me voy he quedado con Audrey -dijo mientras se despedía.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendidos, Percy con una cita, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-espera, ha dicho cita-dijo Ron que no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-sí, Ron, ya sé que es raro-dijo Ginny igual de sorprendida.

-oye, no os metáis con vuestro hermano-dijo Molly sonriendo mientras en su cabeza iba ideando ya la boda de su hijo.

-ok, dijeron los dos la vez mientras se iban junto a Arthur que se despidió para irse al ministerio. Molly se quedo en la cocina con los planes en la cabeza.

A los pocos minutos oyó a su hijo decir adiós desde la puerta de la casa cuando se dispuso a irse.

* * *

 **En Hogsmeade:**

Mel y George llegaron a Hogsmeade a los pocos minutos gracias a la forma de transportarse más rápida "aparición". Ella sin hablarle se fue directa al banco donde al entrar vieron que salvo por los que trabajaban allí estaba vacío fueron hacia el mostrador y le dijeron al duende que querían sacar dinero. El duende los llevo hasta la cámara donde Mel tenía que sacar el dinero. Cuando la cámara fue abierta por el duende, George se quedo sorprendido ya que casi no cabía ni un alfiler del dinero que había.

-madre mía ¿todo esto es tuyo?-pregunto asombrado George mirándola, ella asintió seria.

-dije que desde muy pequeña había trabajado, así que ¿de qué te sorprendes?-pregunto ella mientras metía dinero en tres saquitos.

-ehhh, no de nada- dijo el saliendo de su asombro mientras veía como se guardaba tres saquitos en los bolsillos.

Cuando salieron del banco, se dirigieron a las tiendas para comprar. Así pasó gran parte de la mañana, cuando llegaron a la tienda de ropa íntima, George se puso rojo y dijo que mejor se quedaba fuera cosa que Mel agradeció.

Cuando salió se dirigieron hacia una tienda para pociones que estaba cerca de la tienda de broma de los hermanos Weasley, George cuando pasaron por su tienda se quedo parado enfrente de su tienda triste mirando el sueño suyo y de su hermano.

-no sé que voy hacer-dijo mirando hacia los escaparates.

-yo que tú la abriría-dijo Mel mirándolo.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? esta tienda también es de mi hermano-dijo él un poco enfadado.

-ya, pero no creo que él quiera que dejes la tienda, sino que dejes a un lado tu miedo y pongas otra vez en funcionamiento vuestro sueño-dijo ella mirando a la tienda.

-"eso es"-se oyó la voz de Fred.

George miro a todas lados para ver si lo veía, pero no llego a verlo solo lo sintió.

-¿es eso lo que quieres?-pregunto George a su hermano, como respuesta sintió la mano de su hermano en el hombro.

-bien, si es eso lo que quieres, volveré a abrir la tienda-dijo George sonriendo, le pareció oír la risa de Fred en la lejanía.

Estuvieron un rato mas mirando la tienda y después se dirigieron hacia un callejón que había un poco más alejado, cuando fueron a entrar Mel lo paro.

-esta tienda no es de vuestro lado, a lo que me refiero es que la persona que lleva esta tienda seguía a Voldemort, así que si no quieres que sepan quién eres es mejor que te cambies la ropa, el pelo y pongas cara serio-dijo Mel mirándolo seria, el asintió y con la varita se cambio por completo.

-perfecto, vamos-dijo cuando acabo de transformase, bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron a la tienda, cuando entraron vieron a varios mortifagos que se giraron al oír la puerta abrirse.

-no te separes de mi- susurro Mel yendo con naturalidad hacia los estantes que estaban llenos de herramientas e ingredientes para hacer pociones, cogió un caldero y empezó a llenarlo de todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando termino se dirigió hacia el mostrador y le dio una lista a la mujer.

-me siento incomodo-susurro George al oído de ella, cosa que a ella eso le provocó un estremecimiento.

-ya acabo-susurro ella mirando de reojo hacia los mortifagos que no los quitaban los ojos encima.

Estuvieron esperando un par de minutos muy incómodos para ellos dos hasta que volvió la mujer con un montón de cosas en una cesta.

-¿quieres algo más?-pregunto la mujer ariscamente mientras iba guardando las cosas en una caja.

-sí, quiero frascos de cristal de todos los tamaños-dijo ella, la mujer asintió y de mala gana cogió unos cuantos frascos de cada tamaño y los metió en la caja.

Cuando la mujer le metió todo en la caja, Mel la pago, cogió sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse. Salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando llegaron a las calles fuera del callejón, Mel hizo lo mismo que con las demás cosas meterlas en su bolsa ya que tenía un hechizo de extensión indetectable.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a una zona segura.

-¿Por qué compras en esa tienda?-pregunto extrañado George.

-porque es el único sitio que tienen lo que pido, en otros sitios a los que he ido les resulta muy complicado conseguir lo que necesito así que compro aquí-dijo encogiéndose los hombros, mientras George asentía.

Siguieron caminando hasta estar cerca del banco, George vio que Mel se había parado, iba a preguntar el porqué cuando vio que miraba la hora y luego a todos lados, vio que sonrió y hacía señas, a los pocos segundos vino un niño de unos 5 años corriendo con la ropa rota y sucia gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que sería un niño pobre. Cuando el niño se acerco a ellos se lanzo a los brazos de Mel que se quejo un poco pero sonrió, cuando lo dejo en el suelo Mel saco dos saquitos de las tres saquitos con dinero y se los dio al niño.

-toma aquí esta-dijo cuando el niño se los cogió- y toma dale también esto a tu madre-dijo mientras le daba unas llaves junto con un papel.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el niño que intentaba que en sus manitas entrara todas las cosas.

\- es una casa, dile a tu madre que antes de que empiece la escuela iré a darle los papeles-dijo ella levantándose, el niño asintió, se despidió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

George se la quedo mirando asombrado, luego sonrió.

-luego dices que no tienes corazón-dijo sonriendo mientras continuaban su camino.

-umm- refunfuño Mel sin mirarle mientras caminaban.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron en el jardín, George se extraño ya que estaba vacío, cuando entraron en la casa se dirigieron hacia el salón y vieron que allí estaban todos junto con McGonagall.

-no me puede decir nada he ido acompañada-dijo Mel mientras se adelantaba a Minerva que la estaba mirando seria.

-no te preocupes, no vengo por eso-dijo Minerva levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-¿entonces a qué?-pregunto George entrando del todo en el salón.

-el ministro me ha mandado para informaros de que dentro de dos días os casáis-dijo ella rápidamente y con preocupación ya que no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Mel.

-¿Qué?-grito Mel sorprendida.


End file.
